new ife new change 5
by sasoridei
Summary: 5


Sasori ate the food Deidara heated for him. He still was trying to understand why Deidara came from pissed at him for no reason to nice to him. He only new is that by ones first impression might be different from what they might really be.  
Deidara stood in the middle of the room trying to understand what his heart was saying to him. It was warmed, pained, and his lungs didn't want to support him with oxygen anymore. He had felt like collapsing. He wanted to tell Pein or Konan but they were to busy to answer there cell phones. He felt like though Konan was the only one that could help him. Unlike most people his age he had never experienced love before. So this was all new to him. He didn't have love in his mind he thought he just felt guilty about it or he was having some sort of sickness.  
When Deidara went in the bathroom he saw something pink on his face when he quickly passed the mirror. He brung his face to the mirror and realized he was blushing. He touched his face wondering why it was there. He felt his face but it wasn't warm so he new he wasn't sick. He was confused he felt like pulling his hair out from frustration.  
Sasori walked around the room also confused. He felt like he wanted to be near Deidara again. He didn't now what was going on with him. He was around Pein and Konan so much. He didn't now why he wanted to be around Deidara when he had only been around him twice and the first time he tried to kill Sasori. So then why did Sasori want to find Deidara and be near him. Be in his protection of unwanted people and frighting things instead of Konan calming him all the time.  
Once it was 9 Deidara went back to Sasori and saw he was curled up laying on the bed. At first Deidara thought he was asleep but when he came over he realized his eyes were parshly open. Deidara chuckled at the sight. Sasoris eyes opened all the way up as he lifted his head to look up at him. Sat up from his position wondering what Deidara wanted.  
"Sasori turn around you have to take a bath." Deidara said while turning the knobs on the bath to turn the water on.  
Sasori turned around nervously. He still wasn't comfortable naked around people. He didn't have a choice because he new that if he didn't do what he was told he would be forced to do it. Which meant in this situation he would have had his arms grabbed while Deidara would have taken them off quickly while forcing him in the water.  
Deidara untied Sasori shirt and threw it in the hamper in the corner as Sasori took of his pants and boxers by himself as Deidara waited by the tub to help him. Sasori hesitated before standing up showing his body while walking to the tub. He felt more calm around Deidara he still wasn't understanding it though why was he acting like this was the question he kept asking to himself. Sasori got in the tub and quickly sat down letting the steaming water heat his body up making him calm and comfortable.  
After the bath Deidara tied on a new shirt for Sasori as Sasori put on a pair of pants on him to get ready to sleep in. After getting the clothes on Sasori covered himself up and layed comfortably trying to fall asleep.  
Deidara closed the door and felt the pain in his heart worsen. He couldn't take this for very long he had to figure out what was wrong with him and soon before it killed him.

The very next day Pein and Konan came back. Deidara didn't want them back but at the same time he did because he wanted to ask Konan what was wrong with him. He didn't want them back yet though because he wanted to be around Sasori. His blush though was darker and so he stayed in his room the whole day so no one could see him like this.  
When he tried to call Konan he would quickly hang up before the first ring started. Konan got the first ring ever time though and she always answered it on the first ring but it was always to late.  
When it was 7 PM Deidara had tried to call Konan but always hung up. The total times he called was 30 times that day and Konan was wondering what was going on.  
She knock at his door and heard nothing. She knocked again and this time said "Deidara you've tried calling me hour that I have been back whats going on."  
Deidara heard her and stood still on his bed he didn't now what to do or say. Soon after he heard her foot steps walk away. Soon the pain in his heart started again but this time it heart more than anything he had ever felt in his life. He wanted to tell her he really did but he was to scared to tell her.


End file.
